


A Giving Christmas

by happilydreamingg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about a thief and a Christmas tree farm.
Relationships: Hyewon - Relationship, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Giving Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My loyal readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+loyal+readers).



> Hey guys, so this is a little Christmas gift for all of you guys who have been reading my fics / aus for a while now. Thank you for taking the time to read what I write it truly does mean a lot to me. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> This is the playlist you can listen to while reading: 
> 
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/malayy17/playlist/5pAvhJ3lRRCih0aH8BQdRo?si=fkoFD6cNRY-0EhbDa-84TA
> 
> Apple Music: https://t.co/DahHSMLiZn
> 
> The songs are in order. 
> 
> Twitter: @bIinkinorbit

_”Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_but the fire is so delightful,_

_and since we’ve no place to go_

_let it snow, let it snow, let it snow”_

Christmas music filled the air on a chilly, snowy night at the tree farm. Families still stopping by to pick up their last minute Christmas trees, the holiday was only three days away. A small blonde moved through the row of trees with caution and ease, “I think I’ve found the perfect tree for you ma’am.” The blondes voice was high pitched but soft and soothing, the elderly woman followed the blonde to the end of a row and found herself staring at a medium sized tree that somehow managed to captivate all the things she’d asked for. “Wow, you really managed to find me the perfect tree.” The blonde smiled brightly at her elder, “it’s my job.” The woman smiled warmly, “What’s your name?” The small girl smiled again while pointing at the name tag attached to her red apron, “Chaewon.” The woman nodded, “I’ll be sure to leave an extremely good review, Chaewon.” 

Chaewon tagged the tree for the woman and another worker came by to take the tree to the tree netting machine. She didn’t like going near the machine since the last time she did she accidentally tripped and fell into it making her shoot out through the other side trapped in net. Her dad and co-workers took pictures of her before helping her out, those pictures now decorate the break room. The blonde raised an eyebrow as she saw the same tall, raven haired girl dressed all in black walking in between the rows of trees for the fourth time this week. “Do you need some help ma’am?” Chaewon smiled politely at the taller girl who answered dryly, “no.” The raven haired girl kept walking not sparing a single glance towards the blonde. Chaewon shrugged her shoulders and turned around bumping into her dad. The tall man put his finger over his lips signaling his daughter to stay quiet. The small blonde looked at her father confused, he pointed at something across from them and the blonde followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw the cutest shih tzu. "Oh. My. God." Chaewon's dad nodded his head frantically, "I know right! So cute! It reminded me of you!" The blonde looked at her dad with a serious face, "I remind you of a dog?" Her father shook his head, "it reminds me of when you were younger and always had your hair in your face, you always looked so cute when you did that." Mr. Park pulled his daughter into a bear hug, " l love you, kiddo. Now go take that break, you've been working hard all evening." Chaewon smiled and did as her father asked. 

Hyejoo was looking around trying to find the perfect tree when a blonde girl with an annoying voice came up to ask her for help, she didn’t bother looking at the girl and said no to the offer before continuing on her way. She had been to the same tree farm the whole week trying to find the perfect tree but each time she’d find one and mark it, it would be gone by the time she came back again. The raven haired girl walked around every row until she was nearing the end of the last row and found the perfect tree. The tree was no taller than six feet, it was beautiful and smelled amazing. Hyejoo smiled widely, “this is the one!” The tall girl bent down and cut an ‘x’ on the trunk of the tree to make sure she didn’t pick up the wrong tree later.

_”You’re a monster, Mr. Grinch_

_your hearts an empty hole,_

_your brain is full of spiders,_

_you’ve got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch_

_I wouldn’t touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!”_

Hyejoo sang along to the song as she walked home after visiting the tree farm, she was originally sent to the corner store to get some milk and bread. The streets lights turned on as she walked back home, everything was snowed over making it hard to see where the street ended and the sidewalk began causing Hyejoo to trip a few times on her way home. Hyejoo shook the wet snow off her boots before walking into her house removing her boots and leaving them by the front door, "I'm back." Small footsteps could be heard rushing towards her, "Hye!" Hyejoo was knocked over by one of her younger sisters, Hyunjin, while her other little sister, Yerim, sulked, "you took so long to get back... I thought you had left us too." Hyejoo's heart broke at her sisters words the tall teenager kneeled down in front of her sister, "I'd never leave the both of you, ever. You guys mean everything to me." Yerim tried her best to wrap her short arms around her older sisters neck squeezing tightly trying to convey all her love and gratitude in one hug. Hyunjin walked over joining the sister hug, "we're the three best friends anyone can have." Hyejoo smiled warmly at her younger sisters.

"Hye, did you bring the milk and bread sweetie?" Hyejoo looked up to see Miss Jojo standing by the kitchen opening, "Oh, yes, here you go." The teenager walked over with the bags. Miss Jojo became their foster mom after the three young girls were abandoned by their parents at the fire station three years ago, Hyejoo being twelve and her twin sisters only being two. Miss Jojo used to be one of their mothers co-workers, the thirty year old took the responsibility on when their boss informed them that the girls were going to be separated because no one wanted to take in all three of them. Miss Jojo was a great foster mom to the girls. The money she received from the state she only used on them, never on herself. She bought the girls new clothes, shoes and all of their necessities. She cooked them the best food, read them night time stories and tucked them into bed making sure to kiss all of them goodnight on their foreheads, including Hyejoo who secretly loved the motherly affection even if she pretended to gag after each kiss. Hyejoo followed Miss Jojo into the kitchen putting the groceries in their respective areas. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you guys a better Christmas than this." The woman lifted her hand and motioned it around pointing at the small festive decorations that adorned the house. Hyejoo shook her head, "don't say that Miss Jo... this is much more than our parents ever did for us." The foster mother felt an immense sadness take a hold of her as Hyejoo spoke those words, she pulled the teenager into a tight embrace and felt two sets of small arms wrap around her legs on each side looking down to see Hyunjin and Yerim.

Miss Jojo was tucking the twins into their bunk bends after she'd given them baths, she leaned in giving each of the girls a kiss goodnight, "sweet dreams." Before their foster mom could walk out of the room Yerim called out to her, "will you tell us a night time story?" The woman smiled softly before turning around and sitting in the recliner next to the girls' beds. "Which story do you want me to read?" Hyunjin turned over to face her with a sparkle in her eye, "can you tell us the story about the girl that went to a magical world?" Miss Jojo smiled warmly, "Once upon a time there lived a princess named, Choerry, she was a very happy girl and one day she found a cake on her bed with a cherry on top. The young princess picked up the cherry and popped it into her mouth causing her to fall asleep. The princess woke up in an unfamiliar place, she got scared and started yelling out for her father, the king. The girl was greeted by a talking cat named Aeong." Miss Jojo noticed the twins had both fallen asleep but as she was about to get up to head to Hyejoo's room she noticed the teenager sitting by the door listening to the story being told so she continued the story about the princess who woke up in a different world that was filled with magical creatures, the princess went on adventures and became the new queen of the magical kingdom but it all ended up being a dream and the princess woke up feeling sad but soon realized that the creatures in her dream were her real life friends all along. 

Hyejoo quickly got up from where she'd been sitting by the door and rushed to her room before Miss Jojo could notice her. She dived into her bed and covered herself up with her blanket before hearing a knock on her door, "come in." Her foster mother walked into the room, "I just wanted to come tell you goodnight." Hyejoo nodded with a small smile, "goodnight." The woman walked across the room and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hyejoo's forehead, "sweet dreams." Her foster mom closed the door and turned the light off before finally heading to her own room for the night. Hyejoo waited until an hour passed before she uncovered herself and got out of bed. The teenager was wearing pants, a long sleeved shirt and putting on snow boots and a thick jacket before opening up her window and jumping out of it. She made her way through the now dark streets with caution while dragging her sled behind her. 

Chaewon had just finished closing the gates to the tree farm and was heading to the camper where her and her dad had slept the last couple of days. She got herself ready for bed and finally laid down, her eyes started feeling heavy so she let herself succumb to her drowsiness. The tree farm seemed like a ghost town after everyone went home it didn’t help that the blonde forgot to turn off the Christmas music playing through the speakers giving the farm an eerie feeling. Chaewon woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty and got out of bed to get herself a glass of water. She thought she was seeing things when she saw a shadow moving by the shed across the camper and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and noticed she wasn’t seeing things there was a girl with a sled dragging behind her making her way towards the trees. "What the heck?" The blonde put a jacket on and quietly opened the camper door following after the girl trespassing. 

Hyejoo snuck her way past the closed gates and was headed towards the tree she marked earlier hoping it would still be there. The last four nights had been for nothing since each time she came back to the farm the tree she had picked would be gone. A new song started playing over the speakers and the raven haired girl knew the song well it was Pentatonix’s cover of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Hyejoo smiled as she started to tippy toe and move around stealthily across the rows of trees making the cold night more fun for herself. The song was coming to its climax when Mitch does his high note and Hyejoo almost had a heart attack when someone popped out in front of her. 

“What are you doing here?!” The short blonde half whispered, half yelled. The raven haired girl was at a loss for words what was she supposed to say ‘oh yeah I’m here to steal one of your Christmas trees to give my little sisters and foster mom a good Christmas??’ Hyejoo couldn’t open her mouth to talk, “if you don’t say anything I’m gonna go get my dad.” Chaewon turned around and started heading towards the camper but before she could get too far she felt a sharp pain on her side and fell to the snowy ground with someone else’s weight on top of hers. “Wha the f-“ before the blonde could finish her sentence she felt a cold hand cover her mouth, her eyes widened and she stared at the girl on top of her. Hyejoo had instinctively covered the other girls mouth out of panic but jumped off the blonde when she felt the other girl lick the palm of her hand, “why would you do that??” Hyejoo yelled as she wiped her hand on her pants. “Well that wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t cover other people’s mouths with your hand, also your hand tasted really salty.” Hyejoo tilted her head in confusion at the other girls words, _what?_

The two girls just stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Hyejoo noticed how tiny the girl in front of her was and how the snow surrounding her made the girls blonde hair stand out, the girl was beautiful especially with the moonlight shinning down on her making her porcelain skin glow in the darkness. Hyejoo looked away, she felt herself getting breathless the more she stared at the girl. Chaewon noticed how gorgeous the raven haired girl was and felt her cheeks getting hot. She followed the girls perfect jawline to her triangle shaped lips, up her nose, stopping on her eyes which were filled with sadness. The blonde spoke before she could stop herself, “are you okay?” Hyejoo looked up and Chaewon noticed the tears that now decorated the girls face. “I’m fine... I’m sorry... I just wanted to give them a good Christmas.” The blonde tilted her head trying to comprehend what the other girl was saying but before she could say anything in response the raven haired girl stood up and ran away leaving Chaewon dumbfounded. The blondes feet were moving on their own as she run after the taller girl. Hyejoo was close to the gates when she was blindesided by the smaller girl. "Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done talking to you." Hyejoo grabbed her side and felt herself crying again not from the pain on her side but from the pain in her heart. "Oh my god, are you okay?! Did I hurt you?! I'm so sorry." Hyejoo's black locks covered her face hiding her tears. Chaewon kneeled down next to the girl and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you... I just... I don't know... I couldn't have you leaving before you told me what was wrong." Hyejoo looked up at the blonde and saw the sincerity written on her face. The taller girl let out a deep sigh, "my foster mom feels bad because she couldn't give us a better Christmas and I wanted to surprise everyone with a tree and I know stealing isn't right and I'm sorry." Chaewon nodded at the girl before helping her up, "Christmas is about being surrounded by the people you love everything else is just materialistic." Hyejoo gave the blonde a weak smile, "I should head back home... sorry about trying to steal a tree." Chaewon smiled amused at the girls bluntness, "it's fine but if I catch you trying to steal again I'll tackle you even harder next time." 

The next day Chaewon was working another evening shift at the tree farm when she saw the raven haired girl walking by. She found herself running after the girl, “hey!” Hyejoo turned around to see the small blonde smiling sweetly at her. Hyejoo pulled out one of her earbuds, “uh... hi.” “You aren’t stopping by tonight?” The taller girl half smiled, “I don’t have time. I have to get home to watch my sisters.” Chaewon saw this as an opportunity to get closer to the other girl, she wanted to get to know the mysterious girl better, “Can I walk you home?” Hyejoo furrowed her brow, “aren’t you working?” The blonde turned around and yelled at her dad, “hey dad! I’m gonna walk my friend home.” Hyejoo saw a man wave at the blonde giving her the go ahead. “Let’s go!” The small blonde linked their arms together while taking Hyejoo’s free earbud from her hand, “what are we listening to?” 

_”Gone away is the bluebird,_

_here to stay is the new bird,_

_he sings a love song, as we go along,_

_walking in a winter wonderland.”_

Chaewon turned to face Hyejoo with a bright smile, “you like Pentatonix?!” The taller girl nodded blushing at the closeness of the other girl. The two girls didn’t walk together for a long time since Hyejoo’s house was only a couple minutes away from the tree farm. “Well, this is me.” Hyejoo motioned at the house in front of them. “Thanks for walking me home.” Chaewon waved off the thanks, “will I see you tomorrow at the farm?” The raven haired girl answered before thinking wanting to please the shorter girl, “yeah.” “I’m Chaewon by the way.” “Hyejoo.” Chaewon smiled at Hyejoo before waving goodbye to the girl as she walked into her home. The blonde heard loud cheers coming from the house and looked over to the living room window where the curtains were slightly open letting her see Hyejoo being smothered by two younger girls. She looked around the living room and noticed only small Christmas decorations hanging up, she quickly noticed the missing Christmas tree and how all of the houses in the neighborhood had lights decorating them except for the one she was standing in front of.Chaewon started walking back to work thinking of ways on how she could make Christmas better for Hyejoo and her family. 

The next day Hyejoo was heading back home after baby sitting one of her little sisters’ friends so their mom could go buy the young girl some presents. The woman had given Hyejoo two small bags which contained small plushies for her sisters as Christmas gifts. She found herself walking towards the tree farm and before she could turn around she made eye contact with Chaewon who waved crazily at her with a big smile spreading on her face. “Hyejoo! Hi!” The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girl giving her a tight hug, “hi” was all Hyejoo could say she seemed to get extremely nervous around the shorter girl for some reason. “What’s that?” Chaewon said as she pointed at the small bags Hyejoo was carrying, “oh, I just finished baby sitting a kid and her mom bought my little sisters some Christmas gifts.” The blonde tried to peek into the small bags, “they’re just plushies.” Hyejoo answered as she giggled at the straining Chaewon was doing trying to get a peek. The taller girls giggle made Chaewon squirmed at how cute it sounded. “Although, it’s not the animals they like but its the thought that counts right?” The blonde tilted her head, “what animals do they like?” “Hyunjin likes cat plushies while Yerim likes bat plushies.” “What about you?” Chaewon’s question took Hyejoo by surprise, “I like wolf plushies.” The blonde smiled sweetly, “noted.” Hyejoo smiled shyly. “What’s your family doing tomorrow for Christmas?” The raven haired girl looked away wanting to avoid the question, “I really gotta get home now my foster mom is probably wondering where I’m at.” The blonde nodded, “oh okay, well since I probably won’t see you tomorrow... Merry Christmas, Hyejoo.” The taller girl smiled, “Merry Christmas, Chaewon.” Hyejoo turned to look at Chaewon one last time waving goodbye as she walked away from the tree farm.

Chaewon watched Hyejoo walk away until she was out of view. The blonde turned around quickly heading towards her fathers office. “Dad, I need some help!” Mr. Park looked up at his daughter and noticed the look of determination written all over her face. “Help with what sweetheart?” Chaewon walked back and forth while holding her chin, “I want to give someone the best Christmas.” Her father raised his eyebrow, “who?” “Her name is Hyejoo but it’s not just for her... it’s for her family.” Her dad stood up, “well, we better get to work huh?” Chaewon smiled widely at her father, she knew she could always count on him. The pair closed down the farm and headed towards the mall, it was Christmas Eve and they only had a few hours left before all the stores started closing for the evening. The father-daughter duo did a cheer before splitting up and going separate ways to kill two birds with one stone. Chaewon walked into a Build-A-Bear shop and started looking around for certain animals. “I need a cat, a bat and a wolf.” The worker nodded before grabbing what the blonde asked for and stuffing each of the plushies one by one before handing them to another worker, “do you want to kiss the hearts?” Chaewon nodded enthusiastically. The blonde kissed each of the plush hearts making sure to send love and affection into all three. “Do you want to name them?” The worker who was checking her out and boxing the stuffed animals asked. “They’re gifts so I think I’ll wait on naming them.” The employee smiled and handed her instructions on how to name the stuffed animals at home. Chaewon could barely see in front of her or walk with the three boxes she was carrying but she managed to make it to the food court somehow where her dad was already waiting for her. “Let me help you with those.” Her father grabbed two of the boxes, “lets go, we have a lot to do.” 

The pair got straight to work as soon as they got back to the farm. Chaewon went towards the trees she’d seen Hyejoo by the other night and picked a good looking tree that strangely had an ‘x’ cut into it. Mr. Park carried the tree towards his flatbed trailer and used a tree stand to keep the tree upright. Chaewon started wrapping the tree in Christmas lights and hanging ornaments on it slowly making the dull tree, colorful. Her father placed a generator on the opposite side of the tree that had chords full of outlets connected to it. The pair wrapped Christmas lights along the rails of the flatbed. Chaewon placed the four gifts around the Christmas tree and stepped back proudly smiling at the work of art she’d created, “hit it dad.” Mr. Park switched on the generator causing all the Christmas lights to flicker on and fill the night with beautiful colors. “Alright dad, lets go deliver the best Christmas.” 

Miss Jojo had just finished serving the girls some pie topped with ice cream and a hot chocolate. The girls’ all happily started eating their dessert until they noticed bright colorful lights flashing outside of their house. Hyunjin ran towards the living room window and opened the curtains to see what the commotion was. Hyejoo, Yerim and Miss Jojo followed close behind. Hyejoo couldn’t help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of them. A song started playing,

_”All I really want for Christmas,_

_all I really want for Christmas,_

_all I really want for Christmas,_

_is everything on my list, baby, hey!”_

Someone dressed up as Santa started dancing while a blonde elf danced next to him. Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile when she made eye contact with Chaewon who expectedly waved at her. The father-daughter duo started dancing in unison making the scene look like something out of White Chicks during the dance off at the club. The girls’ foster mom put all of their coats on and bundled them up before going outside to enjoy the show better. The hip-hop Christmas song came to an end and everyone cheered. Santa and his little helper bowed at the applause. Chaewon winked at Hyejoo causing the raven haired girl to blush. “Is there two little girls named Hyunjin and Yerim that live here?” The blonde asked excitedly. Hyunjin and Yerim ran up to her, “that’s us!” Chaewon smiled, “I heard the both of you have been really good girls is that right?” The twins nodded their heads in unison. “Since the both of you were so good Santa decided to stop by early this year to personally give the both of you Christmas presents!” The girls looked at Hyejoo and Miss Jojo excitedly. Chaewon’s dad grabbed two of the three boxes that decorated the tree and placed one in front of each twin, “Merry Christmas! HO HO HO!” Hyunjin and Yerim smiled widely at Mr. Park before opening the box and pulling out huge stuffed animals one of them being a cat and the other a bat. “OH MY GOD! IT’S SO FLUFFY!” Hyunjin said as she squeezed her stuffed animal tightly around the neck. “I LOVE IT!” Yerim screamed while giggling and hugging her stuffed animal. “Thank you, Santa!! And miss elf!!” The two girls ran towards Chaewon and her dad to give them small but tight hugs. Mr. Park grabbed a gift basket that was filled with things to help someone relax and walked over to Miss Jojo handing her the basket, “a gift for the hard working mother.” The foster mother smiled warmly as her gaze drifted to the three girls she’d on a whim decided to take care of looking the happiest they’ve ever had and she realized taking them in had been the best choice she’d ever made in her life. “This one is for you.” Chaewon had grabbed the last box left under the tree and walked it over to Hyejoo. The taller girl opened the box and couldn’t repress the smile growing on her lips, “I love it.”   
  


”You don’t even know me and you did all of this for my family. I’m very thankful but can I ask why?” Chaewon grabbed her chin as she thought about it, “I guess I was just in the holiday spirit.” Hyejoo kissed the blonde on the cheek. “W-what was that for?” The raven haired girl shrugged, “I guess I was just in the holiday spirit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed my present to all of you! Merry Christmas, I hope all of you guys have a wonderful day! Stay tuned for the lipsoul New Years oneshot too! ^_^


End file.
